


I Think That Maui Sounds Perfect:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e19 Ku I Ka Pili Koko (Blood Brothers), Established Relationship, Explosions, General, Hammocks, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Time Off/Day Off, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were relaxing in an hammock after the explosion, & Steve was wondering about something, & brought it up to his lover, What happens when he does?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	I Think That Maui Sounds Perfect:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were relaxing in an hammock after the explosion, & Steve was wondering about something, & brought it up to his lover, What happens when he does?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was such a beautiful day in Honolulu, Hawaii, The sun was setting down in the horizon, & everything was okay in the world for a change. Five-O was given time off, due to the excitement, & what happened at the explosion. Which was fine with the Five-O Taskforce, cause they were running non-stop for months, & it was about time for them to get some time off.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett & his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were relaxing in an hammock, & enjoying having some quality time, & what the day brought them, The Five-O Commander was raking his fingers through the blond locks, Danny sighed with contentment, & said, "Babe, If you keep doing that, I might fall asleep, You make a great pillow". The Former Seal chuckled at that, & said this in response to that.

 

"I don't mind being used as a pillow, Besides the doctor says, "Rest is important", So, Just relax, Danno, I got you, You are safe with me, You trust me, Don't you ?", "With mine & my kids lives", The Loudmouth Detective said without hesitation, & that made Steve feel so giddy in his heart, He continued to do what he was doing, as he continued to speak.

 

"I would protect you to the end, Danny, You bring out the best of me, I would do anything for you, & those beautiful kids, You guys are family to me, You are family". Danny said, as he composed himself, "We feel the same way, Steve, We love you so much, **_I_** love you so much, I **_am not_** going anywhere", They shared a kiss,  & relaxed, & snuggled against each other.

 

There was one thing that was bothering Steve, The Former Seal said, "Danny, Did you mean what you said about going to Maui ?", The Blond nodded against his chest, "Yeah, I think Maui sounds perfect, I made arrangements for us to go, I wanted to be more romantic, & try new things without being scared, Plus, I would love you to see you get all wet from your swim, Kind of a fantasy & kink of mine", He said with a sly smile. Steve smiled bigger, & said this, as a response to Danny's urged to be romantic.

 

"I say, "Let's do it", I am game, I would love to go on a vacation with you, Let's bring out each other's fantasies out for each other, I want to have a future with you, & I will take you, Anyway that I can get you". Danny said with a smile, "Did I mention, I got the Presidential Suite too ?", Steve was surprised & shocked, "This vacation is gonna be fun", & the loudmouth detective agreed with his hunky lover.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
